


Doom

by Nyaoww



Category: Dragon Nest
Genre: Character Death, Does this count as killing?, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyaoww/pseuds/Nyaoww
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deidrik is stuck in the worst possible situation (as usual). Is doom imminent?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doom

It really was the worst situation. There was a bow strapped to his back and it jiggled against a quiver as he moved, but Deidrik wasn't inclined to use either of them at any point. He couldn't even tell an arrow shaft apart from an arrowhead, what was there to stop the bow from shooting the arrow at him if he attempted to use it?

When he had arrived at the area for the first time, Deidrik had entertained the idea of chucking  _both_  bow and arrows at the adversary. He actually managed to toss an arrow (and discovered that he had a pretty good aim in the process) but when it just bounced off without even denting skin, he quickly decided to leave all bow and arrows related tricks to the elven archers. Besides, on his second time round, he had discovered that holy water and snowballs were way cooler (both figuratively and literally) than bow and arrows. Which was why Deidrik was now running his pants off to the nearest checkpoint where he knew would be stashed with a couple vials of holy water.

The fact that half a dozen ghouls were doggedly running behind him with  _conversion_  in their eyes was probably the incentive behind the running-his-pants-off speed that Deidrik was now travelling at. He made sure to regulate his speed below 'neck-breaking'. Wouldn't want to complete half of the ghouls' job for them.

The chapel's roof was distinctive in the distance, and Deidrik put in an extra burst of speed when he saw it. He needed to gain some distance from those ghouls or they'll just maul him when he slows down to pick up the vials of holy water.

The sorceress who usually camped at the chapel was conspicuously missing, but Deidrik did not notice, as the precious little vials came into view. Putting in one last burst of speed, Deidrik jumped and dropped into an impressive slide that sent him careening straight into the vials that he collected with a confident swipe.

What he didn't expect was a pair of disfigured and very undead beings to step right into his trajectory. What's worse, one of them was  _blue_. Blue meant shaman, which by extension meant freeze attack.

By the time Deidrik realised the numb on his appendages wasn't the cold from the snow, but the block of ice that was encasing him, the sounds of grunting from the half dozen ghouls that had been after his tail were practically right on top of him. A quick visual check told him that they  _were_  on top of him.

Not long after, an announcement was made overhead. "Ghouls Win."

 

**The End**


End file.
